


Into His Arms

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Romance, all are human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Simon is watching Chairman Meow for Magnus who has climbed up a tree, Simon loses his grip on it and ends up in the arms of a handsome stranger.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Needed some Raphael and Simon after watching the show, and this has been roaming about in my head. Simon and Clary I could barely watch I spent more time looking at my twitter timeline then at them. Raphael and Izzy, I was surprised, there is some kind of chemistry between them although I could've done without the blood drinking. Unbeated.

****  
"Chairman Meow, you are the devil!"

Simon Lewis watched the gray and white tabby cat quickly head for the tree by the sidewalk.

This cat was only a year old and loved to terrorize everyone, except Magnus and his boyfriend Alec. Simon should've known better than to agree to look after this thing while Magnus was on vacation with Alec.

Last time the chairman climbed the tree he couldn't get down and they had to call the fire department.

"I'm not coming after you," Simon said sternly.

Holy crap I'm trying to sound threatening to a cat who can't understand me.

Chairman Meow turned to look at him and Simon could almost swear he was almost smirking.

If he could've talked he no doubt would've said, oh yes you are.

Simon tried to approach slowly and trying not to shiver, it was January and cold.

But Chairman had already started his climb but thankfully not too far up.

Simon managed to get a good grip on the tree and started climbing.

Don't look down.

Just then Chairman lost his grip, on purpose; Simon was sure of it and the cat briefly landed on his face.

Simon lost his own grip and he fell backwards in what seemed like slow motion.

He braced himself for making contact with the hard pavement but it never came.

He felt impact with something but it felt like strong arms, Simon opened his eyes and found himself staring into the eyes of an angel.

The man holding him could've passed as a Greek god; his face looked like it could've been chiseled from marble.

Beautiful brown eyes and full lips that held a small smirk.

Wow, I died and this is my reward, Simon thought to himself, smiling dreamily.

"Wow, I've gone to heaven haven't I?"

Oh crap, why can't I come with a filter? Simon thought horrified.

The man smirked even more and then dropped Simon into a snow bank.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"Does that feel like being in heaven?" The man took his hand and helped Simon to his feet.

"So why we're you climbing trees?"

"My friend Magnus is on vacation with his boyfriend Alec, to celebrate their three year anniversary, Magnus has a devil cat and as his neighbor and friend asked me to look after him."

"My sympathies," The man told him but he sounded more amused than sympathetic.

"Yeah it's obvious," Simon knew his tone sounded sulky.

The man grinned, "Nice meeting you but I got to get going."

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Raphael," He replied.

"I'm Simon."

Well, Simon, I hope you try to not climb trees anytime soon."

Snickering Raphael walked off.

Part of Simon was glad he would likely never see this stranger again, even if he was hot.

***  
Two days later there was a snow storm and everything was closed, no college classes, fantastic way to start a Monday.

Simon was heading to the garage to get the snow blower when he saw a sight he never expected.

Raphael was talking to Magnus.

Simon turned on the snow blower and getting rid of the snow was the perfect excuse to go over to them.

Simon grinned evilly and let a whole bunch of snow blow on Raphael.

Magnus used his hands to get the snow off of him, "Getting caught in the cross fire of a feud, it's never fun."

Simon smirked at Raphael, "Terribly sorry, but I saw the devil cat standing with you, must've aimed at you by accident."

Magnus snickered, desperately trying to keep from laughing.

Raphael quickly knelt down to the ground and Simon shrieked as snow was thrown at him.

"Oops terribly sorry," Raphael said in an insincere voice.

Within moments both were involved in a snow fight until Raphael tackled Simon to the ground.

They stared into each other's eyes as something seemed to pass between them.

"Hey lovebirds," Magnus's amused voice broke the spell that was holding them.

"You may be cute together, but I'm sure the whole block doesn't want to see how you two could release the tension between you."

They both blushed and quickly stood up.

"How about you go out to dinner with me?" Raphael asked.

"I'd love to," Simon replied quickly.

Just then movement at their feet got their attention and they looked to see Chairman Meow, rubbing against them and purring.

"Angel when he wants to be," Raphael said out loud.

Simon looked at him, "What? You're not his only target."

Simon grinned back, "He's a matchmaker."


End file.
